helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Abnormal Sound
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Maggie sent you an invitation. It looks like she's ready to make a splash in society. Go and help her. Objective Go to Ball and wander.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes *There is a beauty contest with Lady B. Her stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Sexy ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Noble ★★★★☆ ***Gorgeous ★★★★☆ ***Mature ★★★★☆ Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Tea party held by Carr Family? Every time there are just some old women chatting about some dated gossips. Pass! Next one! Maid: Alright, next one is the invitation from Mast Family. The servant who sent this invitation letter asked me specifically to give it to Lady Magda in person. But I think I should show it to you first. Eliza: Well done... Send directly to Magda? The sons of Old Mast are notorious for their romantic affairs... If they sent invitation again, decline it directly. Maid: Yes madam. Magda: Mom, what are you doing? Eliza: I’m screening the balls for you. You are a grownup now. You need to know who you should be friend with. Understand? Magda: I see. Eliza: Next one is from Longlan Family... Though the host is an upstart, the guests are all big figures. Hmm... Magda: Longlan? I... I want to go to that ball! Eliza: But the ball held by an upstart… Magda: But the Longlan Family would be the only one who send invitations to people from different stances? It’s a rare opportunity to build relationship with people from Golden Merc Corps, the Sky Church and City Assembly. Eliza: What you said do make some sense... Magda: I’ll try my best to be friend with them! Mom, see you later! (Finally convinced my mom… Next let’s see what Miss Longlan is about to do!) Story Chat 2 Magda: The dancing ball held by Longlan Family is so luxurious! It’s sparkling everywhere! Miss Longlan… Not showing up? Maybe she’s preparing? Lady B: The dancing ball held by nouveau riche really reflects their terrible taste! Nobel B: But the wine here are really good! Hey hey… Lady B: Dear me! Marquis Cabin really is an expert of wine! I heard you used to… Magda: Those who speak ill of the Longlan Family while enjoying their treats must be the ones Maggie mentioned earlier! Madam, you might need to think twice before commenting on the hosts! :Story Root 2 :Lady B: What… Oops! Now can’t I tell my minds to a friend? :Nobel B: Please don’t say so. The young ladies now really have a strong sense of justice. We’d better not stand on their opposite. But one with a strong sense of justice but has no power can do nothing but being a joke! :Lady B: It’s really nice to have a chat with you. I really hope those young ladies could learn their lessons! Let’s take a seat over there and continue our talks… :Magda: I’m so pissed! Seems like I have to start over again… :Ends Story Chat 1 Lady B: What... Miss… Miss Ellenstein, you are always so eye-catching... Magda: You look gorgeous as well, madam. But a real lady shouldn’t speak ill of the host while enjoying the great wine they offered. What do you think about it? Lady B: Hmm... I didn’t expect you to be friend of Longlan Family. Please pardon me for my impoliteness. Hehe... Magda: And you, Marquis Cabin... Hmm? Where’s he? Darn it! He fled away! Cleric Pan: You really are a brave young lady. Magda: Cleric Pan! You’ve seen what happened just now... (I’m so embarrassed...) Cleric Pan: Nice to meet you, Miss Ellenstein. May the goddess bless you. Magda: Nice to meet you, Cleric Pan. Emm... You attend this ball to raise funds...? Cleric Pan: That’s one of the reasons. Another one is because I’m interested in the aquarium newly built by Longlan Family. The aquarium extended beyond the deep sea... provides people an opportunity to see some wonderful creatures of Sky Goddess that are rarely seen. It’s such a great idea! Magda: Ye... Yeah! Though I thought... Gocheau: That nouveau riche hasn’t even thought so much. Magda: Mr. Gocheaux! It’s rare to see you at a ball! Gocheau: Longlan Family is a big client of ours. We can’t just ignore the invitation they sent. So our big sister sends me here. Magda: Thank... Thank you for your hardwork. Gocheau: Nothing. I find it interesting to observe people crowding in the same place to waste their life. And I’m interested in that aquarium as well. Magda: It’s the first time I see Mr. Gocheau showing his interest in something! Gocheau: Has anyone mentioned to you that sometimes your way of speaking is very improper? Forget out it. Seems like the Miss nouveau riche is advertising something to someone. You might be able to find her over there. Magda: Thank you, Mr. Gocheaux! (Wander around at the ball and try to find Miss Longlan.) Story Chat 3 Magda: There are... so many people! Where is Miss Longlan? Barris: Greetings, Miss Ellenstein. Seems like you need some help? Magda: Ah... Nice to meet you, Mr. Barris. I didn’t expect to meet you at the ball. Barris: There’s nothing to be strange. The aquarium built by Longlan Family provides a new idea for tourism industry. The prospect of this mode... Pardon me. You might not be interested in these. If you are looking for the hostess of this ball, you might be able to find her over there. She seems to be in some trouble. Magda: Thank you, Mr. Barris! (According to Mr. Barris, I should be able to find her... Ah, shes over there!) Maggie: Err... Thank you for taking your time to... Noble A: Ugh, I was just wondering where does the fishy smell come from. Turns out it is from the nouveau riche of the fishing village. Lady A: Heh-heh. I heard this time they put people in the fish shoal directly. No wander even the fragrance of perfume can’t cover the fishy smell! Maggie: Hmm!? But we’ve laid great emphasis on the cleaning of the aquarium... Noble B: What’s more, the aquarium is crowded with common citizens. Which nobility would do to places like that? Nobel A: Do they really believe that they can squeeze into the upper class by throwing money on these things? The nouveau riche must have terrible intelligence and taste! Maggie: But... but the sea is so beautiful... Lady B: I’m really sorry, Miss Longlan. Seems like we are all busy recently and won’t be able to visit your aquarium. Nobel A: Yeah, that’s such a pity that ...I can’t appreciate the fish market crowded with common citizens. Hah-Hah! Maggie: ...... Magda: This has gone too far! Miss Longlan... Maggie: .................. Magda: Miss... Miss Longlan? Maggie: ...You. Lady A: You? Maggie: Screw you!!! You trash make fun of me while feasting on my money. Even the fish thief is more mortal than you! The ball is ended! Get lost, all of you! Nobel B: You nouveau riche! Have you ever learnt how to use metaphor? Lady B: Fine... I’m leaving. Who cares! Maggie: ... Magda: All the nobles are leaving. Miss Longlan, you... Maggie: You don’t have to comfort me. I know I’ve screwed up again. Magda: Err... Maggie: They are right. I’m just a nouveau riche. I don’t even know how to curse in an elegant way... But I’ve already got used to it! I’m fine. Don’t worry. You’d better go home now. Magda: (Maggie doesn’t look like she’s fine...) (Is there any way to cheer her up?) Story Chat 4 Eliza: Magda, you are back. I heard that the daughter of Old Longlan messed up everything at the ball. Are you alright? Magda: I’m fine... It’s not Miss Longlan’s fault! Those nobles... Eliza: I know. Those nobles are always trying to stir up trouble. Most likely, they went to the ball just to humiliate the Longlan Family. Magda: How can they do that! Eliza: But their behavior to some extent reflects the attitude of the social circle to Longlan Family. Don’t get too close with the people of Longlan family, understand? Magda: ...Yes, mom... (I plan to ask mom how to comfort Miss Longlan... Now I have to count on myself.) Category:Event Quests Category:Sea of Fantasy Event Category:Transcript